


【R76】Elapsed/时间尽头

by sloray



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray
Summary: 旧文补档
Relationships: R76 - Relationship, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 1





	【R76】Elapsed/时间尽头

**Author's Note:**

> 时间旅行者！76

守望先锋的爆炸其实并不是人们所想的那样的一次性爆炸，它的爆炸阶段分为三部分，第一部分来自于中段，直接作用于莫里森办公室所在的楼层，这也是为什么他和莱耶斯一起被压在了废墟下。刚刚的爆炸震得他除了耳鸣什么也听不到，显然同时也破坏了他的平衡感。砸下来的天花板和燃烧起来的环境对现状一点帮助也没有。

他强忍着呕吐的欲望，感受着压在他身上的人——现在在这片浓烈的烟尘中他什么都看不清不断流进眼睛和嘴里的血腥味分不清是属于谁的——但压在身上的重量是真实的。对方在爆炸的过程中将他压在了下面，而自己承受了整块砸下的天花板。

莫里森的手顺着一根钢筋摸上去——那根斜插在他肺部的钢筋——然后在对方腹部摸到了一片黏腻。

他努力的在手下感受对方微弱的心跳，但是他什么都感觉不到。

这是他的战友，他的亲朋，他的爱人，他的对头。

加布里尔·莱耶斯。

他哆嗦的念着这名字，对自己说。

然后第二次来自地底层的爆炸使得地板塌陷，他落下去，从钢筋上分离，摔在碎石之上，他的一块脊椎骨正硌在一块石头上。他想要摸索寻找那个同他一同下落的人，但是他的大脑叫嚣着危险，所以他身不由己的离开。

*

莱耶斯总说没有什么好运气，只有好基因。

莫里森从没说过，其实他同意这个观点。

*

莫里森在军营里见到莱耶斯的时候，是在新兵报道处。

报道完带着为数不多的行礼走出来的莫里森冒冒失失的在拐角撞到了这个拉丁裔教官。

后者在他慌忙退开道歉的时候，用鹰一样锐利的眼睛盯着他看，然后说“是你。”

“……”杰克·莫里森小心的看了一眼对方肩章上的阶位，疑惑的问“长官？你认识我？”

这是他们第一次见面，莫里森角度的。

*

杰克·莫里森是一个时间旅行者。

他7岁的时候发现了自己的特殊体质，那时候他正爬上房顶去够不小心抛上来的皮球，结果一时失足跌落下去。

他闭上眼睛，运气好他只会在医院躺上个把月。但是原本预计中坚硬的地面的冲击并没有到来，他倒在自己的床铺上，柔软的床垫在他摔在上面的时候将他包围保护，他疑惑的坐起来，看着周围，那确实是他的房间，挂着他出生不久母亲照下的照片，和前几天他的生日时父亲为他买的汽车模型。但是这里又多了许多的不同，柜子上他摔坏了一角的魔方旁边摆着一些他不熟悉的奖状和照片，而他的床铺干干净净，床单平整的好像没有人在上面睡过。

“爸爸？妈妈？”他的衣服不见了，这让他感觉到不知所措，他茫然的叫喊在屋子里回荡一分分的增加了心里的恐惧。在他还没有想明白发生在自己身上的事情的时候，房门被推开了，带着儿童具有的强烈好奇心和对未知环境的恐惧看向门口，他的父亲走了进来，已经彻底白了头发看起来老了很多很多的父亲在看到他的时候愣了一下，但是更为迅速的，他将他抱起来，自己背对着窗户将杰克的头死死的按在胸前。

小杰克被抱的有些喘不过气，他拼命的仰起头，从父亲肩膀上一点的位置看到了外面的天空中的浓烟和被火光染色的云，有什么东西从天边飞来，砸向他们。

他尖叫，但是并没有听到自己的声音，等再次反应过来的时候，他站在一个完全陌生的地方，依旧赤身，空间里另外两个人停下了他们之前的事情齐齐的看向他。但是他那幼小的脑袋瓜里并不能够完全消化刚刚和现在发生的事情。恐惧攥住了他的心脏，让他想要后退，但是其中一个男人越过了桌子，大步走到了他的身边，在他脚下一滑要跌倒的时候拉住了他，这个有着蓝色眼睛和金发的白人男子接过了另一个人迅速递过来的大衣一边裹起小杰克，一边试图稳定他的情绪不让他再次尖叫。

“这是什么时候？”递来衣服的拉丁裔男人站在距离他们三步以外的距离，皱着眉头问。

“你现在几岁，杰克？”而杰克面前的男人没有回答他，反而对杰克抛出一个问题。

“七岁。”小杰克老实的回答，除了回答对方他已经不知道自己应该做些什么。

对方很明显的骂了一句脏话，然后才再次抬起头和他对视“听着杰克，我知道这很匪夷所思，你刚刚从树上摔下来，但是却没有重伤，而是突然出现在你自己的房间，年纪很大的父亲抱着你，但是你看到了窗外飞来的是什么……我不能跟你说太多，杰克，但是你是个时间旅行者，你刚刚经历了一场时空旅行。”

当小男孩颤抖着从他的怀里消失的时候，莫里森维持着半跪的姿势有一会以后才拎起掉在膝盖上的衣服，站起来。

站在他身后的他的同事依旧倚着桌角没动，声音在安静的空间响起“你第一次进行时空穿越就目击你父母的死。”

“你以为我看过多少？”莫里森平静的抬起头直视前方越过同事，将外套挂回衣架上。

*

“你还好吗？”莱耶斯值过上半夜的班回到宿舍，看到自己本应在休息的室友正坐在床上，他的面前摆着急救的药箱，而他的室友正取出一罐烫伤药认真的涂抹在左臂的一块面积不小的灼伤上，他背对着门以至于莱耶斯看不到他的表情。

于是莱耶斯关上门，走到友人的身后，将那罐烫伤药接过来，涂抹在莫里森之前试图去够的后背偏向腋下的那块灼伤。他一边这么做一边谨慎的观察了一下对方的全身，除了这块大面积的灼伤以外对方身上的其他的地方也有一些细小的刮伤，于是他问“想谈谈？”

“……”莫里森没有回答，这在莱耶斯看来是一种拒绝，于是他将手放在友人的肩膀上，拍了拍他，站起来去做自己的事情。

等他从卫生间洗漱完走出来，莫里森已经绑好了绷带收起药箱，他背对着自己躺下，将有烧伤的那一边冲上以免受到压迫。莱耶斯走回到自己的床铺边，准备抓紧时间休息。

他躺下了有那么一会，然后意识到不仅自己没有睡着，另一个人也没有睡着。

“我今天又看到了我的父母了。”在莱耶斯准备靠数绵羊来催眠的时候，莫里森的声音响了起来。

“那不是好事吗？”莱耶斯看向隔壁的床铺，看到莫里森已经平躺开，仰着头看着天花板。

“我看到一颗炮弹落在我家的二楼，整栋房子在我面前炸开。”

杰克的父母死于一场爆炸，智械危机的末期，一颗从遥远战场飞来的榴弹炮打中了他家的房子，高温爆炸里没什么是可以存活的。那些他曾挂念的过往总会一次次把他带回到那一刻，他25岁之前一直于此纠葛，在无数次失败的尝试以后，他意识到自己没有办法改变既定的事实并接受了自己只能看着那些事情发生一千次一万次。

*

“你什么都不知道，士兵。沾沾自喜，自大狂妄，以为自己是神。”死神将士兵按在地上掐着他的脖子收紧指爪的时候说的话像是从嗓子眼里挤出来的，沙哑难听像是壁炉里一年没请的灰尘。

“我知道。”士兵用两只手努力的掰动对方的指爪，在喘息的空档里挤出这句话。

“你为什么不阻止爆炸！”

“我想阻止！”士兵在死神暴怒之前发力将对方掐着脖子的手推开来，他掀翻压在自己身上的敌人，挥动拳头直击对方白骨覆盖的面具“我看着那场爆炸一百次！”

*

“你赢了。”莱耶斯将一手烂牌丢在桌上，同时将作为赌注的最后半包烟也甩到牌堆之上。赢得牌局的人伸手捡起那半包紧俏货，但并没有急着收回，而是抬起头看着他。

莱耶斯对这损失并不后悔，愿赌服输，但是说不心疼是不可能的，所以在对方的手伸到他的面前的时候，他没有犹豫的伸手将那已经倒出半根的烟夹出来，甚至还享受了对方递过来的火。他深吸了一口以后，将点着的烟夹在手指之间，隔着缓缓吐出的烟气看对面那个在灯光下金灿灿的脑袋“说吧。”

“……”莫里森摸了摸后脑勺，对他回以微笑“长官，你认识我，在报道的时候。我们以前见过面？”

“过去。”莱耶斯纠正道“我的过去，你的未来，是的。”

32岁的莫里森站在洛杉矶的大街上的时候，正在下雨。

他全身光裸着，蹲在一个巷子的角落，这对他来说习以为常，所以熟练的找到了一个虚掩的窗户，毫无顾忌的翻进去，并且毫无罪恶感的打开角落的衣柜想要给自己翻一套衣服。

然而当他打开衣柜的时候，猝不及防的对上了一双眼睛。那是一个孩子介于好奇惊吓和警惕的眼神，莫里森顶着这眼神从容的取了一件浴袍先给自己围起来，一边说“我只是来借一件衣服，如果你不喊，我保证什么都不会做好吗？”

“……”男孩捂着嘴点了点头又以后，莫里森才退开，让锁在衣柜里的男孩爬出来。这个看起来只有六七岁的男孩站在莫里森旁边只到他的腰部，他黑色的眼睛上下打量着莫里森然后小声儿警惕的后退了两步才问“你为什么要偷我们的衣服？”

“因为我是个时间旅行者。”莫里森耸了耸肩“当我进行时空旅行时，我是不能带任何东西的，包括衣服。”

“时间旅行者？”男孩皱起眉头重复了一遍，看起来并不相信这套说辞“证明你说的话。”

“让我想一想，你希望我怎么证明？”莫里森歪着头，苦恼的想“现在是哪一年，孩子？”

男孩报了一个时间，莫里森的脑子里灵光一现“湖人队在今年没能进西部决赛。”实际上他并不具体记得这一年的比赛情况，但是他记得莱耶斯曾跟他说过这几年里湖人队的成绩都不怎么好。

“那要下周末才能证明。”男孩转了转眼睛说道。

“你叫什么名字？”被男孩的话怼的一时失语的莫里森愣了一下以后才想起问这个问题，这个男孩的眼睛给了他一种很熟悉的感觉，在男孩回答之前他想起了很早之前他刚参军的那个宿舍之内二人纸牌游戏之后的对话，于是那个名字自然的流到了嘴边，在男孩抿起嘴拒绝回答时被吐出来“加比？加布里尔·莱耶斯？”

男孩这一刻震惊的表情是超值的。莫里森后悔自己手边没有能记录下这一刻的工具。

“你怎么知道？”

“我们在未来还会见面的，不久之后，到时候我们可以讨论一下湖人队的事情。”莫里森笑道，他现在直面一个比他小很多的莱耶斯，这感觉很惊奇。于是在感觉到时间再次拉扯他的时候，他伸出手，在小加布里尔犹豫着也握上他的手以后，他们一同看着莫里森的手在男孩的手里渐渐消失。

这本来是一场该由莫里森指挥官主持的作战会议。但是在开场之前，他和安娜怎么也找不到当事人。所以现在只能由莱耶斯拿着那份撂在莫里森桌上的手写提纲，站在主位上，努力从莫里森那龙飞凤舞的字迹里揣测当事人的想法。

会议室的门很突然的被拉开然后又关上——这是一次重要的作战会议——所以所有人在这一刻都齐齐的看向了门口。

他们的指挥官穿着那套蓝色的制服外套，沉重的战术靴在会议室踏出有节奏的脚步声。指挥官本人在走到莱耶斯身边以后站定，从容的从他的手里接过了那页天书提纲，并对在座的所有人点头致意。

“杰克？”莱耶斯从震惊里回过神来，他站在距离对方极近的距离，近到可以看到对方灰白的鬓角和并不意被察觉的眼角纹——这是一个比他们所在时间线要老一些的指挥官——于是他用只有他们才能听到的耳语问“我们的杰克去哪了？”

“感谢小时候的你没有把我当做变态报警。”杰克对他笑了笑回答。

*

完成任务训练以后他的搭档就不见了，莱耶斯对此并不感到惊讶，他从容的去吃了个晚饭并且打包了一份回到宿舍，直接去浴室洗了个澡。当他从浴室里出来，他看到那个披着浴袍坐在桌边狼吞虎咽的金毛。

“起来，去洗澡。”莫里森脸上的那道泥痕让他看起来非常邋遢，于是莱耶斯推搡了他一把。

但是这不痛不痒的一推并没有真的动摇莫里森，后者一边喝了一口可乐咽下了嘴里的食物一边含糊的说“加比，我需要你的帮助。”

“什么？”莱耶斯有那么一瞬间怀疑自己听错了。

于是莫里森又重复了一边，这次他擦了擦嘴坐端正直视着对方，于是莱耶斯从他的眼睛里看到了苦恼和无措“我刚刚不得不安慰一个因为湖人队没赢季后赛而伤心欲绝的小时候的你，但是我真的不知道该说点什么，至少告诉我下次湖人队赢的时间？”

“你这是作弊，杰克。”莱耶斯坐到床边一边用毛巾擦干头发一边嗤笑“而且那几年湖人队都没赢过。”

“湖人队这么差的吗。”莫里森烦恼的抓了一把自己额前的头发，顺便把他额头上的那块泥印擦的更大了“至少跟我说说我们见面的时间？免得我措手不及。”

*

莫里森再次回到了家里的农场，这次他落在了屋后的院子里，上一秒他还在和安娜讨论日益紧张的局势，但他还是很快就认出了这里。十年前的他回到这里一定会选择第一时间冲进门去警告自己的父母，但是自从他从无数次的失败中接受那唯一的结果以后，他有很多年都再也没回到这个时间点了。

他从院子里搭着的晾衣杆上扯下一件衣服披上，然后走到窗户前向里望去。屋子里一个年轻很多的他正拽着他的父亲希望能让他听从自己的话赶快离开，但是他没来得及说完最后的话就再次消失了——这是他距离成功最近的一次——他知道数个他正朝这栋房子赶来，其中一个正从正门破门而入。然而他的父亲被一声叫喊吸引了所有注意力。

那声叫喊来自楼上他的老房间里，充满了恐惧——那是这个时间节点上最年轻的杰克·莫里森，刚刚经历了第一次时空旅行的无措——他的父亲迅速的登上楼梯。

炮弹就是在这个时候到来的，之前的所有莫里森都在这一秒消失，这是身体本能为了回避那致命的一刻。但是现在的莫里森发现自己没有离开的意思，于是他向农场之外奔跑。炮弹来临的时候他只来得及找到一棵树作为掩体，不够及时导致他被爆炸的边缘波及，大量的横飞而出的碎片擦过他的皮肤留下了细小的伤疤，一块玻璃碎片向他飞过来的时候他只来得及侧过脸，那高速的玻璃碴边缘在他的脸上狠狠的挂了一道，角度刁钻。

尖锐的疼痛传来，下一秒他离开了这里。

当他再次回神的时候发现自己在一个房间里，周围的架子上堆满了物品，因为脸上的血流进了眼睛影响了视线，他在试着扑腾着站起来的时候扒掉了身边的什么东西。房间另一头传来的子弹上膛的清晰声音传来，他不得不用手抹了一把脸上的血，慢慢的走出来。

安吉拉单薄的身影站在房间另一头的办公桌边，她的双手稳稳的握着枪指着他，他不得不在架子后面只探出半个身子对对方招手“安吉拉。”

他脸上的血迹影响了对方的判断，安吉拉茫然了一下然后才意识到那是他“我的天，杰克。”

莫里森忙于拽下架子上的毛巾止血，没有注意到安吉拉颤抖的手和苍白的表情。

暂时解决了衣着和止血的问题，莫里森被安排在这间房子里，安吉拉似乎有很重要的事情去忙，于是他一个人待在这里，翻看着网络终端的消息。

安吉拉抱着一堆东西回来的时候看到网络终端的头版头条加粗的消息是守望先锋的总部爆炸的消息，她愣在那里，但是莫里森回给她了一个镇定的眼神。安吉拉马上理解了其中的含义，并为其抽了一口气“杰克，你知道了？”

“……”莫里森点了点头，站起来拥抱了这个泪水在眼眶里转圈的慈悲医生，试图安慰她的承诺“我会想办法的，我会阻止这场惨剧。”

“……不，杰克。”安吉拉回抱了他，以一种从未有过的失态“你——”

*

莫里森穿梭在多拉多街道的阴影里。他刚刚从齐格勒那里来到了这里，轻车熟路的翻进了这个时间点已经被废弃了的守望先锋的安全屋，在那里角落一个隐蔽的砖缝里，他翻到了一个夹在其中的指纹识别的小型存储器。插在移动终端上首先跳出来的是一小段视频。

【莫里森，我知道你一定会看到这个。】那是一个更老一点的自己留下的，头发全白了发际线还退到了一个让他有点担忧的位置。那个他大概就坐在这间屋子里，背景墙上的那块镜子与房间里的一模一样，赤裸着上半身披着一件蓝白相间的夹克外套，腰间缠满了绷带，但是那张脸是他熟悉的，蓝色的眼睛透过视频盯着他【这是我们第一次越过爆炸的那个时间点来到更远的未来，你刚刚经历了你人生里最致命的两场爆炸。阻止爆炸的发生没有意义，我知道你不会听这个，但现在得按我的步调来。我在调查那场爆炸的真相，刚刚在骷髅帮获取了一些情报……我需要你去光明科创……】

莫里森听着这个苍老而沙哑的声音介绍当前的情况，他抬起头穿过半透明的虚拟影像看着对面墙壁上那面镜子，镜子里他那在齐格勒那止住血的伤疤从额头到下巴，与影像里的自己重叠在一起。

*

莱耶斯听安娜说莫里斯在讨论一件事情的中途突然消失，已经是近一个月的事情了。这一个月里他和安娜绞尽脑汁的推托了大部分的形成安排，顶上了那些不得不进行的工作，对外宣称指挥官生病修养。但是对于超级士兵的治愈周期来说，一个月也是太久了，莫里森错过了感恩节，圣诞节和新年。

终于在新年的第三天，莱耶斯顶替回家陪女儿的安娜一早来到总部值班，在大楼的大门口，莫里森正靠在门边，看起来在等他穿着一件守望先锋的统一制服，在他踏进门的第一时间准确的抬起头，并向他走过来。

“你看起来老了不少。”莱耶斯站在那等对方走过来，谨慎的打量着对方眼角细小的皱纹和斑白的鬓角。

“可能是因为我距离这个时间比较远。”莫里森耸了耸肩，他的衣服看起来并不保暖，所以他裹了裹围巾。

“这是件值得庆幸的事情。”莱耶斯点了点头，相当谨慎的回答，并且转身向办公室走。

“别见外，加比。”莫里森跟着他，对他笑，这让他看起来年轻了许多，像是更早的时候作为士兵的他又夹杂了一点上位者的凌厉。

“是吗。”莱耶斯不为所动，干巴巴的回答，在他的杰克消失之前他们经历了一场激烈的争吵。

“别这样加比。”莫里森翻了个白眼，跟着他闪进了电梯，在电梯门合上以后迅速的拉着他的领子强迫他们面对面，并印着他的嘴吻下去。

“……”莱耶斯这一秒被吓坏了，他睁大了眼睛但是只越过莫里森的耳侧看着电梯门，开了两秒以后因为无人通过而关上。在这个吻结束以后有一段时间没有办法控制自己的思想，他结结巴巴的问“我以为你已经厌倦了我。”

“别傻了，我喜欢你。”来自未来的莫里森笑了。

“现在？”

“一直。”莫里森给了他坚定的答案。

莱耶斯有点被吓到了，但是他看着莫里森渐渐消失在战斗服下的脖子，迅速的抓住了最关键的问题“是谁先告白的？”

“是我，对不起，加比，但是这是不可更改的。”莫里森在彻底消失之前得意的笑起来，就像是争夺到了领地的孔雀一样“新年快乐。”

莱耶斯捡起那些落在地上的衣服走出电梯，而当他打开办公室的门，看到的是正蜷缩在圣诞节的时候麦克雷送给他的那块愚蠢的毯子里的莫里森。

“我的天。”莱耶斯咽下了所有嘲讽的话，在他看到对方脸上那道吓人的长疤的时候“齐格勒会抓狂的。”

然而莫里森没接他的话，他坐起来，将蹲在他面前的莱耶斯拉过来，将他也裹在毯子里。

安吉拉·齐格勒一边用纳米激光技术一点点修复那道横贯指挥官脸上的沟壑，一边向他抱怨“指挥官，我希望你能为你的脸上个高额保险，这样我就可以从保险公司获取正当的收益。”

莫里森注意到了医生疲劳的语气。

于是他下意识说“对不起。”

“……”医生愣了一下，她手中的治疗仪偏离了既定路线擦过他的眼皮，于是莫里森不得不闭上眼睛。然后他感觉到距离他很近的医生气腔里发出的沉闷的呼气“你确实该道歉，杰克。”安吉拉微微冰凉的指尖点了点莫里森额头上那道疤的起始点“求你别再弄出这样的东西来，这很吓人。”

*

士兵76快速穿梭在吉萨的街道上，他没有停下脚步确认安娜是否有跟上，一方面是信任他的老战友，另一方面也是知道哈金姆的人还在到处搜索。他们一直跑过了两条街道，混进了闹市区拥挤人群里才确认没有尾巴跟着他们。

安娜一直安静的跟在他身后，没有询问他的目的地，就像过去作为他的副官那样信任他带领的道路。这让士兵省去了解释的麻烦。

当他们终于拐到了一个破旧的贫民窟，在一栋被炸弹炸塌了一角岌岌可危的房子里的一间，没人会相信的地方有守望先锋建立的一个小小补给站——这个补给站当年其实更多的是给暗影守望的兄弟们提供的——所以这么多年它一直在此没有收到任何搜查。

士兵没有开门，而是直接从破了半扇的窗户翻了进去，安娜迟疑了一下跟着这样做。她翻进屋子以后先是看到窗台上落的厚厚一层灰以及墙角堆着的被震落的白色墙皮，然后她才看向士兵。这个老兵走向了厕所，熟练的将狭窄厕所里挂着的唯一一面镜子卸了下来，士兵用随身带着的匕首顺着砖缝挖了一个小洞，并从兜里摸出一个小小的东西嵌在了其中。

安娜眼尖的看到了那是什么，但是她没说话，而是靠在门边等着士兵做完这些重新将镜子装上转过身来自己坦白。但是这次士兵终于展现出了和过去不一样的一面，他假装没有看懂安娜的眼神，径自越过了她走回到屋里的床上坐下来，开始脱掉外衣检查腰间的伤口。

安娜叹了口气，拖出藏在床下的医疗包，在士兵把伤口弄的更为糟糕之前打开了他的手。士兵听话的举起了手臂，以免妨碍友人的查看。

“杰克。”安娜一边用钳子将夹在伤口里的散弹挑出来并消毒一边语重心长的开口“那是什么。”

这是一句没有头尾的问话，但是她确信对方听得懂，果不其然对方叹了口气，并不打算隐瞒的回答“一些线索，我在查的真相，每到一个地方我都会把这些藏起来，如果我来过，就不用再废功夫，如果我没来过就把查到的放在这里，方便下次查看。”

“你这个秘密还有谁知道吗？”安娜不明白，因为士兵的显然不可能告诉其他人这件事情，那么只有可能是士兵准备在未来的某个时间自己回来拿回这些线索。

然而出乎她的意料，对方用一种平静的理所当然的语气回答“现在告诉你了。”

*

49岁的莫里森坐在这栋大厦8楼的咖啡厅靠窗户的位置，阳光透过茶色的落地窗以后显得不那么刺眼，这里有足够的视野可以看到两条街外的守望先锋总部大楼，他穿着平凡带着墨镜和毛线帽，没人认得出他是那个贴在画报上的指挥官。现在他在静静享受一杯咖啡等待着时间的到来。

当秒针越过某个时间点的时候，莫里森感觉到了一阵山摇地动，这像极了地震的响动惊扰了所有人，他听到玻璃杯落在地上的声音，椅子推开的声音和人们的惊呼声。

他看向之前还安好的伫立在那里的大楼，那里再一次发出了惊天的爆炸声音，然后整栋楼就像是慢动作一样，从西南角开始塌下去。

43岁的莫里森就站在那条街上，他第一次来到这里，猝不及防的卷入了一场爆炸，当他努力克制耳鸣爬起来抖落身上的尘埃的时候试图理解发生了什么的时候，他没有注意到44岁的他从巷子的角落冲了出来。

但是47岁的莫里森拦住了他。他以不能拒绝的力量拉住了对方，在对方试图推开他的时候一拳将其揍倒，他跨在更为年轻的自己身上将对方的手臂反压在背后并用膝盖顶住对方膝盖窝“你无能为力，法则就是这样，你改变不了，看着它，每一次看着它然后寻找真相，做你能做的。”

*

当死神留在最后一句话并化为烟雾离开的时候，安娜还沉浸在刚刚看到的老友面孔的震惊中，她低着头盯着之前被她打落在地的白骨面具上属于眼睛的两个空洞，直到身后的士兵折腾出的声音将她拉回现实。

她转过头去，正看到试图爬起来的士兵捂着腰侧痛苦的佝偻起后背。于是她走过去，看着士兵从跪姿慢慢移动着坐在地上，并且将脸上的面具与目镜摘下来，大口的吸气。

安娜蹲在对方面前，仔细的端详着他脸上横贯大半张脸的那道疤痕，以及那些遍布在他眼角的周围。

“我在找你，安娜。”士兵抬起头来，用那双她熟悉的蓝眼睛看着她“我以为你死了。”

“就像别人以为你死了一样。”安娜漫不经心的哼了一声，试图在面前的人身上找到一些蛛丝马迹“但是我看到了新闻，杰克，你那脑袋里根本就没有死字。”

士兵点了点头似乎很赞同她的话“我以前的上司说，我有很不错的基因。”

“他就是个混球。”安娜了解莫里森那像受诅咒一样的体质，所以无论莱耶斯当年是以什么目的说这句话，她都不觉得这是个笑话。

但是士兵因为她的话笑了一下，他的眼睑在笑的时候遮住了眼睛“这是我的战争，安娜，你已经放弃了，不然你会告诉我你还活着。”

“我不在乎你的战争，杰克，但是你需要我。”她看着这个试图从地上站起来的士兵，并没有伸手去帮他，而是看着他自己站起来忽然问了一个不相干的问题“等这一切结束，你有什么打算？”

“我是个士兵，安娜，我们的战争永远不会结束。”士兵重新扣回了他的面具，将落在不远处的步枪捡起来，动作有些迟缓但看得出来已经不像刚刚的蹒跚。

这个杰克·莫里森看起来比她过去记忆里的任何一个都要老一些，但是在这一刻，安娜忽然就从对方的一句话里发现了端倪，于是她压下了满肚子的疑问，问了她当下最关心的问题“你现在什么年纪。”

“48。”杰克·莫里森的眼睛重新对上了她，坦然而平静“时间不多了，安娜。”

*

死神化为一阵烟雾溜到守望先锋的旧安全屋的时候，几乎没法凝聚自己的形状。纳米生物针使他变得迟钝和难以自愈。他不得不选择就近的这所破旧的安全屋进行休整。

躺在床上努力代谢体内毒药的时候，死神无法入睡，于是他环顾着四周。从开着的厕所门可以看到盥洗池上镜子破碎的一角露出了一片被刮掉的墙皮。

于是出于好奇和谨慎，死神站起来，走过去搬开了那面镜子。于是镜子后隐藏的秘密一览无余。

他用指爪小心的抠出砖缝里的那块闪盘，翻出自己的通讯设备查看。

首先是一个视频，背景可以看出就是在这间房间录制的。

“我不知道得到这块资源的人会是谁，我希望是我自己……”视频里的老莫里森顶着一头全白的头发，森森的看着前方。死神为他看到的那张脸而震惊。

莫里森的脸上没有伤痕，他听到视频里的人说“这大概是最后了，爆炸的日子临近了。我不确定还有下一次来到未来的机会。但无论是谁拿到，你一定是个守望先锋的成员，我希望这些没有白费。”

*

安吉拉没想到死神会主动找到她。她完成一场手术疲劳的回到家里看到的是大摇大摆坐在沙发上等着她的白骨面具。她下意识的摸了摸包里的手枪。但是死神看起来并不是来找她麻烦的，他看门见山的问：“士兵76是谁。”

“你清楚。”安吉拉镇定的说，手枪已经拿在了手里，虽然她清楚对方并不太可能对她开枪。

“我知道他是莫里森，我问你他是哪个时间的莫里森。”死神的声音愤怒而缺乏耐心。

“……”而医生沉默了，她垂下枪口，将手枪放在手边的柜子上，摸出了一包烟，在死神震惊的眼神中点了一根吗，慢慢的吸了一口。她的眼神变得悠长而怜悯。

医生说：“我知道你想问什么，杰克不像你这么幸运。”死神听到此嗤笑了一声，但医生的神色没有任何变化继续她的述说“我们没能在现场及时的发现他。等我们找到他的时候，胸骨碎裂，肺部贯穿上和失去的一半血液已经要了他的命。”

死神想起了那天。

那是历史悠久的一个夜晚，他们赖在莱耶斯公寓的沙发上来了一场异形的电影长跑，在凌晨一点的时候被门堂的一声相当可怕的重物坠落的声音吵醒。他睁开眼睛，摸出了藏在沙发垫子底下的手枪，抬起头就对上了莫里森清明的眼睛和上膛的子弹。

他们以过于默契的站位走到门口，莫里森靠在门边，在莱耶斯回头看他的时候点头表示自己准备好了，莱耶斯猛然拉开门用枪指着门堂。但是下一秒他僵住了。

莫里森好奇但不失谨慎的偏头看向门堂。

在楼梯间看到了躺着的那个人影。

那是他自己，背对着他们蜷缩着，在莱耶斯小心的走过去的时候呻吟，他浑身血显示了这是一场悲剧。但是还没等莱耶斯将他翻过来，他就再次消失了。

“这必然不是你的终点。”他们看着莫里森消失后留在楼梯上的一滩血迹，莱耶斯先找回了自己的声音。他对上了莫里森不确定的眼神，努力让自己的声音坚定下来再次说“这不是你的结局，杰克，我见过更老的你。”

*

安吉拉看着停尸间唯一被拉开的冰柜的那一格，莫里森过分苍白的脸上有两道已经干涸的伤痕。在经历了最初的震惊和伤痛以后，她放下了捂着嘴的手，修剪整齐的指甲狠狠的按在掌心，让自己保持镇定。她点了点头默认停尸房的管理者将尸袋拉起来。

她知道自己必须坚强起来。还有一个活着的莫里森正在储物间等着她。重要的是，她还来得及拯救莱耶斯。

*

杰克·莫里森坐在会议室尽头的主席位上，透过前方没有开启的屏幕的倒影，他能看到自己染过的金发，那之下新长出的银色发根已经明显的提醒他需要再去做一次染发了。

今天原本有一场会议，但是被莫里森取消了。他批准了今天所有的任务和外出训练，通过雅典娜的权限拉响消防预警的时候，他听着走廊上响起战术靴沉重而熟悉的脚步声，平静的等着那一刻到来。

END


End file.
